1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor selection method and a motor selection program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A servo motor selection method used when designing a servo system has been known thus far (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. JP 2006-42589 A). The servo motor selection method according to the related art is a servo motor selection method that processes a servo system selection sequence for servo motor driving, processes a mechanical specification input sequence of a servo system, processes a movement pattern input sequence for a load of the servo system, processes a computation sequence for finding required specifications of a servo motor on the basis of output results of the servo system selection sequence, the mechanical specification input sequence, and the load movement pattern input sequence, and processes a search sequence for a servo motor suited to the servo system on the basis of the required specifications found in the computation sequence. With the servo motor selection method according to the related art, in the servo motor search sequence, a servo motor torque specification comparison sequence is processed after a servo motor speed specification comparison sequence is processed.